


A wizard to remember

by J_Forever



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Arts, Elder Wand (Harry Potter), Evil Percival Graves, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Transfiguration (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-11-16 00:03:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Forever/pseuds/J_Forever
Summary: Percival Graves assumes Grindelwald’s identity to kill two people. Now, Grindelwald needs to clear his name and defeat the evil auror (AU story).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own Fantastic Beasts/Harry Potter or any of its characters.

_Paris_

Gellert slightly opened his eyes and found her lying next to him. He cared about her, but wasn’t in love with her. Maybe he should have followed his heart and tried to win back the only person who he really loved. _No, it’s impossible… She cares about me, she’s my future. He’s only an illusion._ “Morning,” he whispered, faking a smile.

“Morning,” Leta Lestrange smiled back at him, her beautiful brown chocolate eyes staring up at him. 

“Are you feeling better?” he asked in concern. Leta risked her own life to save him last night, putting herself between him and Theseus Scamander. The young witch could have died to protect him. 

She nodded. “Don’t worry… I'm fine, It’s only scratches… You should try to talk to Dumbledore, you know…” she muttered, caressing his face. “You two used to be friends… What happened wasn’t your fault… Maybe he could help us to clear your name.”

Gellert cleared his throat. Percival Graves assumed his identity using human transfiguration and killed two people, using the Elder Wand, the most powerful wand ever created. The MACUSA’s auror fooled everyone. 

“Graves stole the Elder Wand for me…” Gellert said softly. “I… I wanted the power, Leta… I had this desire in my heart… I wanted to rule this world… And because of this I lost my friend, I lost him a long time ago…”

“But something changed, you changed…” Leta stated.

“I had the power, but… I found myself alone,” Gellert said quietly. “And I knew I always would be, because evil… evil can’t love and can’t be loved, Leta… ”

Leta caressed his face and kissed him. “You’re not alone, not anymore…” she whispered in his ear. “I do love you…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _This chapter contains references to "Harry Potter and the Sorcere's Stone"._

_“I had the power, but… I found myself alone,” Gellert said quietly. “And I knew I always would be, because evil… evil can’t love and can’t be loved, Leta… ”_

_Leta caressed his face and kissed him. “You’re not alone, not anymore…” she whispered in his ear. “I do love you…”_

 

_Hogwarts_  
_1991_

 

_“Professor,” Harry asked. “What does this mirror of erised do exactly?” the young student asked._

_"Oh, I’ll give you a hint, Harry. The happiest man on this entire world would look into this enchanted mirror and see only himself, exactly as he is," Dumbledore said softly._  


_Harry rubbed the back of his neck. “I don’t understand…”_

_“Well, the mirror shows you the most desperate desire of your heart,” Dumbledore explained._

_“Oh… And what’d you see?” Harry asked curiously._

_“Me?” Dumbledore smiled and a few seconds later he replied. “A pair of socks…” he smirked and Harry knew he was lying._

 

***********

Albus Dumbledore stared at the Mirror of Erised. It was the second time this week that he found himself standing in front of the mirror. He read the inscription carved on the top of the old artifact:

_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi._

Dumbledore sighed. The inscription explained the mirror’s powers. “I show you not your face but your heart’s desire,” he whispered. He knew exactly what he would see in the magical mirror. He didn’t know why he kept doing that.

_But he couldn’t no longer stop._

Gellert Grindelwald stared back at him. Albus gazed at the picture in the mirror, his eyes full of longing. No matter how time has passed. The wizard was still locked in his heart. 

Albus closed his eyes and let the memories wash over him:

 

_Merry Christmas, Albus!” Gellert said enthusiastically._

_Albus opened his present and smiled. “A pair of socks?” he asked._

_Gellert nodded. “Oh, you already have so many books… I thought a good pair of socks would be a nice gift,” he said._

_”Oh, it’s good…” Albus said. “It’s… huh… I mean, socks, who doesn’t need a pair of socks? It’s cold here in Godric’s Hollow…”_

_Gellert smiled at him. “I have another gift for you…”_

_Albus looked up at him and frowned. “What?”_

_Gellert sighed heavily and placed Albus’ hand over his heart. “Me…”_

 

Albus opened his eyes and carefully covered the mirror. He sighed heavily and left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, thank you for the kudos!


	3. Chapter 3

_Gellert smiled at him. “I have another gift for you…”_

_Albus looked up at him and frowned. “What?”_

_Gellert sighed heavily and placed Albus’ hand over his heart. “Me…”_

 

_Albus opened his eyes and carefully covered the mirror. He sighed heavily and left the room._

 

Percival Graves stared at his refection in the mirror. Things weren’t developing as he had planned. Gellert Grindelwald survived. The blond wizard should be dead right now, but he cheated death. 

_Not once, but twice._

The first one was when Percival stole the Elder Wand from him. The damn bastard was lying on the ground. Percival thought Grindelwald was dead, but he was only unconscious. 

_It was a big problem, since he assumed Grindelwald’s identity to murder people. He couldn’t let the blond wizard clear his name._

Then Theseus Scamander appeared on the screen. A young auror who he managed to fool… But Scamander failed. He weakened the spell when he realized that Leta would try to protect Grindelwald. Apparently the idiot was in love with her.

_Damn Leta Lestrange by the way. Obviously, she was in love with Grindelwald. That was probably why she was protecting him so fiercely._

_Idiots in love._

Percival always considered love a disease of the soul. The racing heart, the sleeplessness … The person you loved would haunt your thoughts and dreams...

_Oh, love was a serious illness of the soul._

_But he was immune…_

_He would never fall in love with someone and start to act like an idiot._

 

Percival splashed cold water on his face and looked at the mirror again. He needed to find a way to kill Grindelwald, before he could prove his innocence. 

 

_Hogwarts_  
_Dumbledore’s classroom_

Dumbledore tried to hide his surprise, as Torquil Travers broke into his classroom, followed by Theseus Scamander, his brother Newt and two middle-aged Aurors.

“Hey,” Minerva McGonagall walked in. “You can’t be here… This is a school and…”

“I am the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. I can be whatever I want,” Travers said coldly. “Leave,” he ordered to the students. “We need to talk to him alone!”

But the students didn’t move. They turned his heads to his professor. Travers clenched his teeth in anger, as he saw Dumbledore putting his hands in his pockets and smiling at his students. 

“Please, leave with professor McGonagall,” Dumbledore said calmly and the students immediately left the classroom. 

“Grindelwald is in Paris,” Travers informed him, as the door closed behind them.

“And? Paris is a beautiful place,” Dumbledore crossed his arms over his chest.

“Dumbledore, We need your help…” Theseus Scamander said. He killed two people, two young wizards… There’s no coming back from something like this…”

“I really don’t like you, Albus Dumbledore,” Travers sighed. “But I need to admit that you are the only wizard who can fight Grindelwald. You need to help us to defeat him.”

Dumbledore lowered his head. “I can’t…” he muttered.

“Why?” Travers smirked. “Because of… this?” he asked and, waving his wand, launched a spell which showed pictures of a teenager Dumbledore with Grindelwald.

“Dumbledore…” Newt muttered in sadness. 

The Aurors stared at the pictures in shock and disgust.

“The two of you were close than brothers. Obviously he has a special place in your heart… But I fear your heart is ruling your head, Dumbledore… I need to tell you something… I don’t think he feels the same way about you,” Travers said, full of venom in his voice, and Dumbledore’s cheeks flushed pink. “He’s with Leta Lestrange… She even protected him from Theseu… We need you, Dumbledore!”

Dumbledore cleared his throat. “I can’t…” he said. 

“Fine…” Travers nodded. “From now on you are forbidden to teach Defence Against Dark Arts! I hope you change your mind!” he shouted and stormed out, followed by the other Aurors.

“Newt…” Dumbledore muttered and Newt turned his head to face him.

“Professor…” Newt muttered.

“I can’t move against him…” Albus quietly explained. “It’s not because…”

“You don’t owe me any explanation,” Newt said quietly. “I need to go… He has Leta… He obviously…” the young man shook his head. “He’s a murderer… We need to stop him…”

Dumbledore nodded and watched as Newt left, leaving him alone in his now former classroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos :D


	4. Chapter 4

_“Newt…” Dumbledore muttered and Newt turned his head to face him._

_“Professor…” Newt muttered._

_“I can’t move against him…” Albus quietly explained. “It’s not because…”_

_“You don’t owe me any explanation,” Newt said quietly. “I need to go… He has Leta… He obviously…” the young man shook his head. “He’s a murderer… We need to stop him…”_

_Dumbledore nodded and watched as Newt left, leaving him alone in his now former classroom._

 

_Paris_

“Interesting,” Nicolas Flamel muttered, as he heard Gellert’s story. 

“Percival is trying to kill Gellert,” Leta explained. “Please, help us to clear his name and stop Percival. He’s really dangerous…”

“Oh, dear, anyone who uses magic to commit crimes is dangerous,” Flamel said quietly. “You did horrible things, Grindelwald. You used at least one of the three Unforgivable Curses…”

“Yes, I did,” Gellert admitted. “But I never killed anyone.”

Flamel frowned. “Are you sure?” he asked.

Leta raised an eyebrow. “He’s not lying…”

“My dear, I think Gellert can talk by himself,” Flamel smirked and Leta lowered her head.

Gellert cleared his throat. He knew what Flamel was talking about. He was talking about the day Ariana Dumbledore died. Gellert and Albus attacked each other, breaking the blood pact. He never told Albus the truth about that day. It would break Albus’ heart and soul. 

The spell which killed Ariana came from Albus’ wand. 

“I am sure…” he said emotionally remembering the fateful day his world changed forever. 

Flamel nodded, noticing the glint of sadness in Gellert’s eyes. “I’ll help you to clear your name, Gellert Grindelwald. This man, Percival Graves, needs to pay for his crimes.”

“Thank you,” Gellert sighed.

 

_Hogwarts_

“What are you doing?” Minerva McGonagall asked. Dumbledore was packing to live the castle. 

“I’m going to Paris,” he quietly informed her.

“But… I thought you refused to help the Aurors,” she frowned in confusion.

Dumbledore stared at her and sighed. “I can’t move directly against Grindelwald, but…” his voice faltered. “I have this feeling in my heart that I need to find him…”

“Albus…” Minerva muttered.

“You’re my best friend here, Minerva,” he said softly. “You know my past… You know exactly what I went through with him…”

“And I know you still love him,” she sighed heavily. “But he’s a dark wizard, our enemy. He’ll end imprisoned or dead.”

“I know,” Albus lowered his head. “But I’m already suspended from work… I can’t attack him, but maybe I can try to… stop him…”

Minerva looked at her friend sympathetically. “Well, he can’t attack you either… But, please, be careful… You know how convincing he can be.”

“Don’t worry… He won’t deceive me anymore,” Albus assured her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos!


	5. Chapter 5

_“You’re my best friend here, Minerva,” he said softly. “You know my past… You know exactly what I went through with him…”_

_“And I know you still love him,” she sighed heavily. “But he’s a dark wizard, our enemy. He’ll end imprisoned or dead.”_

_“I know,” Albus lowered his head. “But I’m already suspended from work… I can’t attack him, but maybe I can try to… stop him…”_

_Minerva looked at her friend sympathetically. “Well, he can’t attack you either… But, please, be careful… You know how convincing he can be.”_

“Don’t worry… He won’t deceive me anymore,” Albus assured her.

 

_Paris_

Albus Dumbledore walked down the streets, his hands buried in his pockets. It was a cold night and he wanted to warm himself in front a fireplace. 

He stopped in front of an old friend’s house and knocked the door. He waited a little and looked around him impatiently. 

“Flamel?” he called out, knocking the door again. “It’s me, Dumbledore!”

“I’m coming,” he heard Nicolas Flamel replied and sighed in relief. Two minutes later, Flamel opened the door. 

“Dumbledore, my friend,” the old man said politely. “What are doing here? You should be in Hogwarts.”

Dumbledore sighed heavily. “Oh, it’s a long story…”

Flamel smiled. “Well, it seems this night Scheherazade’s spirit is in Paris. C’mon in, it’s freezing outside.”

Dumbledore frowned in confusion, but didn’t say anything. He followed his old friend inside his house. 

“What brings you to Paris, my friend?” Flamel asked.

“My past,” he quietly replied. “Grindelwald is being accused of killing two people… A pack of Aurors paid me a visit in Hogwarts. Torquil Travers asked to fight against Grindelwald. He thinks I am the only one powerful enough to vanquish him. But I can’t act against him, you know why… Then, when I refused to help them, Travers forbade me to teach. I’m suspended from work…”

“I see,” Nicolas Flamel rubbed his chin. “And do you believe that Grindelwald really killed those people?”

“If they’re saying,” Dumbledore shrugged. “I need to find him. That’s why I’m here… I want to stop him… I know I can’t attack him, but, I don’t know, maybe I can try to put some sense into his head…”

“I didn’t kill those men, Albus,” Gellert walked slowly into the living room, hand in hand with Leta. 

Albus’ eyes widened at the sight in front of him. “Gellert…” he muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos!


	6. Chapter 6

_“I didn’t kill those men, Albus,” Gellert walked slowly into the living room, hand in hand with Leta._

_Albus’ eyes widened at the sight in front of him. “Gellert…” he muttered._

 

Albus felt his heart beating hard and fast. He was in Paris to meet Gellert, but he didn’t expect to see him in Flamel’s house. “What are you doing here?” he asked in confusion.

“He came to me asking for help,” Flamel explained.

Gellert sighed. He knew someday he and Albus would cross paths again, but not this way. “Percival Graves, a young Auror, stole the Elder Wand from me, Albus! He thought I was dead and stole my identity. He killed two people and everyone thinks it was me. I am not an angel, but definitely I’m not a murderer…”

“He’s trying to kill Gellert, professor,” Leta said. “We need to do something to stop him.”

Dumbledore looked at Leta in pain. Travers didn’t lie to him. Gellert had someone else. He really was with Leta Lestrange, a young and beautiful woman. Dumbledore couldn’t help, but feel betrayed. It was like the other wizard stabbed him in the heart. 

“Is this the truth, Grindelwald?” he asked coldly, the jealousy coursing through his veins. “You really want to convince me that you are an innocent now?”

Gellert cleared his throat. “Albus, I know you’re mad at me…”

“Mad?” Dumbledore shook his head. “You ruined my life, Grindelwald! You and your damn obsession for the Deathly Hallows! Everything because you hate Muggles and have this desire to rule over them!” he shouted.

“Professor, please, it was in the past…” Leta muttered.

“My dear,” Flamel said softly. “Why didn’t you come with me? I think Dumbledore and Grindelwald need to talk privately. Come with me upstairs, there’s something I want to show you…”

“But…” Leta murmured.

Then Gellert looked at her and nodded his head. “Flamel is right… I need some time alone with Dumbledore… Don’t worry, everything is gonna be okay,” he assured her.

Reluctantly Leta followed Flamel upstairs, leaving Gellert and Albus alone in the living room. 

Gellert cleared his throat, as he stared at Albus. “I know I did wrong with you,” he said quietly. 

“You were responsible for my sister’s death,” Albus said full of pain in his voice. “I believed you, I followed you… You used me. You used the feelings I had for you…”

“I love… _loved_ you, Albus. You don’t know how incredible sorry I am for what happened to your sister,” Gellert said softly. “Ariana was a sweetie girl and didn’t deserve what happened to her. But deep down you know it wasn’t my fault…”

“Not your fault…” Dumbledore muttered, walking to him. He put a hand around Gellert’s neck, being careful to not hurt him. “Are you telling me that everything was my fault?” he asked, slightly pressuring Gellert’s throat, but yet not enough to hurt him.

_It was your wand,_ he thought to himself. But he couldn’t tell the truth to Albus. It would break his heart even more. It wasn’t what Gellert wanted. Albus didn’t mean to hurt his sister. It was a sad accident. “It was an accident,” he muttered, his voice barely audible.

Albus’ hand became to tremble. Once upon a time he loved Gellert more than himself. He was willing to go against everyone because of him, but, in the end, Gellert almost destroyed his soul. “You attacked my brother, you launched the _Cruciatus Curse_ on him. You started the duel…”

“Aberforth threatened me… He said he would talk to my father about us. My father was a violent and cruel man, Albus. He would kill you without hesitation…. Hell, he would kill me without hesitation.” Gellert said quietly. “I know I shouldn’t have launched a curse at your brother, I know it was wrong. But I was mad, I wasn’t thinking properly… And this is not an excuse, just an explanation.”

“You’re lying!” Albus breathed hard and fast. “My brother didn’t know about us!”

“He saw us, Albus. Together… We were so distracted that day… It was your birthday,” Gellert said sadly. 

Albus’ face flushed red and he stepped back. “You’re lying! He never told me, he never…”

“Because he was blaming me…” Gellert clenched his fists. “He thought I was influencing you…”

Albus sighed heavily. “Maybe he was right… But it doesn’t matter… Not anymore. I’ll help you to clear your name, Grindelwald. But I’ll keep the Elder Wand with me when we defeat Percival Graves.”

“Albus…” Gellert muttered.

“Don’t! It was your damn obsession with power that started everything!” Albus snapped. “I’ll keep the wand. End of story.”

“Fine…” Gellert shook his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, thank you for the kudos! I'm glad you're enjoying this little story :)


	7. Chapter 7

_Albus sighed heavily. “Maybe he was right… But it doesn’t matter… Not anymore. I’ll help you to clear your name, Grindelwald. But I’ll keep the Elder Wand with me when we defeat Percival Graves.”_

_“Albus…” Gellert muttered._

_“Don’t! It was your damn obsession with power that started everything!” Albus snapped. “I’ll keep the wand. End of story.”_

_“Fine…” Gellert shook his head._

 

_Hogwarts_   
_1994_

_Dumbledore sighed heavily. “Welcome to another year here in Hogwarts,” he said to the students. After introduce the teachers, he had the hard task to talk about the request of the Ministry of Magic. The wizard school would host to the dementors of Azkaban._

_Dumbledore noticed the whispers and the reactions. “Don’t give them reason to harm you… Dementors aren’t forgiving, but…” he paused and let out a slight smile. “We can find happiness, even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light.”_

 

_Paris_   
_Flamel’s house_

 

“I think we should call them, you know,” Albus muttered. “Flamel and your girlfriend.”

Gellert couldn’t help, but smile. Albus was obviously jealous. After all those years apart, he still owned Dumbledore’s heart. 

“What?” Dumbledore frowned, noticing the sparkle in Gellert’s eyes.

“Nothing,” Gellert said. “I didn’t know how…” suddenly his voice faltered.

“Gellert…” Albus muttered in concern. 

Gellert clenched at Albus’ shirt, as the vision hit him hard.

“Everything is gonna be okay…” Albus whispered, knowing what was happening. Gellert certainly was having one of his visions.

“A Dark Lord,” Gellert whispered. “He… he can make bad things to people who are mean to him… He can hurt them if wants to…”

“It’s okay,” Albus pulled Gellert closer, holding him in his arms. 

“His face,” Gellert muttered, his voice sounded startled. “Resembles a skull… His eyes… devoid of any emotion.” 

Gellert closed his eyes and fell limp in Albus’ arms. 

“Are you okay?” Albus asked in concern, gently lying Gellert on the couch.

“Tired…” Gellert muttered.

Having Gellert so frail in his arms ignited something in Albus soul. Almost unconsciously, Albus bent down and place his lips tenderly upon Gellert’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos!


	8. Chapter 8

_“Are you okay?” Albus asked in concern, gently lying Gellert on the couch._

_“Tired…” Gellert muttered._

_Having Gellert so frail in his arms ignited something in Albus soul. Almost unconsciously, Albus bent down and place his lips tenderly upon Gellert’s._

 

_Flamel’s house_  
_Second floor_

“Maybe we should go back downstairs,” Leta said in concern. She knew Dumbledore was a good man, but he was really mad at Gellert. Maybe it wasn’t a good idea to let them alone.

“Don’t worry, my dear. They’ll be fine…” Flamel said with a slight smile on his face. 

“But…” she muttered.

“You really like Grindelwald, don’t you?” he asked curiously.

Leta nodded. “He means a lot to me…”

“I see,” Flamel sighed heavily. He knew Dumbledore’s story. This young woman certainly didn’t know more details about Grindelwald’s past. As an experienced man, Flamel instantly recognized the sparkle in Grindelwald’s and Dumbledore’s eyes when they saw each other. After all those years, they still were irremediably in love. 

“Professor Dumbledore seems to be really hurt… I know he and Gellert were friends, best friends, but something happened,” she said. 

Flamel smiled. Leta was trying to make him speak about Dumbledore’s past. “You’re right, my dear. Something bad happened between them. Dumbledore and Grindelwald were close than brothers… I think it hurt them both, but… If you want more details, you should ask to Grindelwald.”

Leta nodded. “He doesn’t like to talk about the past,” she said softly. “I can’t blame him…” 

“Well, maybe one day he’ll be able to talk about it with you… Now, he needs to find closure,” Flamel said and Leta frowned.

“Closure…” she muttered.

 

_Living room_

Albus missed Gellert. He couldn’t deny it. The other wizard was still in his heart. No matter how hard he tried to forget him.

_Damn Gellert_

“I’m sorry,” Albus muttered, as he broke the kiss. “I don’t know where that came from…”

“You still have feelings for me,” Gellert muttered. 

“Don’t flatter yourself, Gellert… It was a moment of weakness, that’s all…” Albus shook his head. “But it doesn’t matter, not anymore… You had a vision,” he changed the subject. 

“I saw a Dark Wizard, a powerful Dark Wizard,” Gellert said, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“It’s okay, we’ll deal with it later… We need to clear your name and catch Percival Graves,” Albus said softly.

Gellert nodded. “Thank you for help me, Albus.”

“I’m not doing this for you. I’m doing this because it’s the right thing to do,” Albus assured him. 

Gellert nodded. He reached for something in his pocket and handed it to Albus. “Here… I think it belongs to you,” he said softly.

Albus stared at the object with wide eyes. Gellert was giving him the blood pact pendant. “The blood pact…” he whispered, finally taking the pendant in his hands.

“Now you can find a way to destroy it,” Gellert said, lowering his head.

Albus raised an eyebrow. “Do you want me to find a way to destroy the blood pact?”

“What I want doesn’t matter,” Gellert said.

Albus nodded and put the pendant in his pocket. “I’ll think about it,” he said quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos!


	9. Chapter 9

_Albus raised an eyebrow. “Do you want me to find a way to destroy the blood pact?”_

_“What I want doesn’t matter,” Gellert said._

_Albus nodded and put the pendant in his pocket. “I’ll think about it,” he said quietly._

 

_New York_

“Unfortunately, Dumbledore refused to help us,” Travers said to Percival. “We’ll need to join forces to stop Grindelwald.”

“I heard rumors about professor Dumbledore…” Percival shook his head. “I was afraid he would refuse to fight against Grindelwald. It’s a shame…”

Travers nodded. “I had to suspend him… But he didn’t change his mind…”

“Grindelwald is really dangerous. He definitely needs to die,” Percival said coldly and Theseus raised an eyebrow. 

“You want to kill him,” Theseus muttered. The young wizard knew Grindelwald was a menace, but he was not comfortable with executions. 

“Of course I do,” Percival said, adjusting his collar. “Grindelwald is dangerous. He already killed two people, Theseus. There’s no coming back for something like this. But you faced him before… Leta protected him from your attack.”

Theseus sighed heavily and lowered his head. “It was different. We were in the middle of a battle. I want to punish him… But you’re saying that we need to execute him…”

“Percival’s right,” Travers said. “And I know you’re worried about your ex-fiancée. We won’t kill Leta Lestrange. But she chose a side and certainly needs to pay for help Grindelwald.”

Theseus cleared his throat. He still loved Leta and it really hurt him that she was with Grindelwald now. “I know…”

Travers nodded. “So… We know that Grindelwald is in Paris. We need to track him down and vanquish him…”

“Fine…” Theseus lowered his head. “I think it’s for the Greater Good,” he said ironically.

“I don’t like your attitude, Theseus,” Travers said, resting his hand on the young man’s shoulder. “But I’ll try to understand that you’re having rough days ultimately. We need to focus in destroy Grindelwald…” 

Theseus sighed heavily. “I’ll follow your orders, sir…”

Percival sighed in relief. He needed help to defeat Gellert. He managed to steal the Elder wand from him, but truth was he still didn’t master the legendary wand as well as he should have. And, as much as he hated to admit, Grindelwald was a powerful wizard. He didn’t have the power to vanquish him, at least not in a face-to-face duel.

“So… Let’s go to Paris!” he said. “We need to stop Grindelwald before it’s too late…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off all, thank you for the kudos!  
> I really hope you're enjoying this story!


End file.
